Coalition of European Empires
Salve! ---- This is the Coalition of European Empires, a close knit alliance of formerly grand European nations who wish to return to glory. Although we are not strong individually, together, we are mighty. We wish to remain a strong and influential European power, relying on our combined industry, technical innovation, and strategically important location in the south and west of Europe. We hope to dominate the European economy, as well as control naval commerce in the Mediterranean. Our greatest ally is Germany, who supplies us with most of our military equipment, as our domestic industry and military power is fledgling. Their goals of European and world relevance are the same as ours, meaning we work together on most issues, keeping us together as a strong alliance in Europe. Plus ultra! General Data and Member States 'Kingdom of Yugoslavia' The Kingdom of Yugoslavia (Serbian: Краљевина Југославија, Kraljevina Jugoslavija) is a rising nation in the south-east of Europe, consisting of the states of Serbia, Montenegro, Macedonia, Albania, Kosovo, Croatia, and Bosnia & Herzegovina. They were one of the first nations, along with Greece, to enter into the Coalition, and form a large border with both the Soviet Union and Germany, making them the primary military grounds of the CoEE. Kralj Gordan Antoniou leads his nation justly, wishing to rebuild Yugoslavia to its former glory. 'Kingdom of Greece' The Kingdom of Greece (Greek: Βασίλειο της Ελλάδα, Vasíleio tis Elláda) is a small, but powerful nation in the very south-east of Europe. Consisting solely of the state of Greece, the Kingdom of Greece was one of the first members of the CoEE. Although the smallest member, it operates one of the most important geographic positions, controlling nearly all trade that operates in the eastern Mediterranean. Vasilias Ermis Michelakos leads his nation, hoping to make Greece strong again, like the Classical Greeks and Macedonians of old. 'Kingdom of Italy' The Kingdom of Italy (Italian: Regno d'Italia) is one of the larger member states, operating a fairly good sized military and navy, allowing extension of power deep into the Mediterranean from its strategically advantageous position. It also shares a large border with Germany, making it an extremely important trade hub between Germany and the CoEE. Sovreno Lorenzo Motta is the monarch of Italy, rebuilding his nation to be strong again, like the Roman Empire. 'Unified Kingdom of Iberia' The Unified Kingdom of Iberia (Spanish: Reino Unificado de Iberia) is another of the larger members, boasting an extremely powerful position on the Straight of Gibraltar, allowing easy control of trade through the west of the Mediterranean. Consisting of the states of Spain, Portugal, and Andorra, the Unified Kingdom is the first time Iberia has been unified since the time of the Muslims, and Rey Filipe VI hopes to rebuild the mighty Spanish and Portuguese Empires, rebuilding Iberia to its former glory. 'Map' Foreign Relations 'Allies' * Greater German Reich 'Enemies' * Nazis and Other Fascist Sects 'Pacts' * None Technology Soon. Greater European Armed Forces Although our armed forces are limited and consist entirely of German equipment, we plan to eventually being production of domestic designs. ---- 'Navy' ---- 'Registry' 'Gallery' ---- RMSLützow.PNG|''Kingdom'' class battlecruiser. Current flagship. Design purchased and first units constructed by Germany. RMSBrandenburg.PNG|''Capital'' class light fleet carrier. Design purchased from and first units produced by Germany. RMSPrinzAusf2.PNG|''City'' class light cruiser. Design purchased from and first units constructed by Germany. RMSWolfgang.PNG|''Defense'' class destroyer. Designs purchased from and first constructed by Germany. 'Airforce' ---- 'Registry' 'Gallery' Image16152.jpeg|Arado AR/04 Blitz missile bomber. Designed and produced by Germany. 26362image.jpeg|Arado AR/04 Blitz (Fighter) fighter. Designed and produced by Germany. ---- 'Army' ---- 'Registry' 'Gallery'